Shou Hei Kun
'''Shou Hei Kun '''is the Head of Military Affairs of Qin, the Chancellor of the Right of Qin and the leader of Shou Hei Kun army. He is considered the best Strategist of Qin and one of the best of China. Due to his capacity and importance as Strategist and his position as Chief of Qin Military Affairs he is responsible for approving students in the Strategist Academy, he also instructed some of the best students like Mou Ten, Mou Ki and Ka Ryo Ten in the ways of strategic warfare. Appearance Shou Hei Kun is always seen in a robe in the court. On the battlefield, he wears a Qin general's armor. He has long hair and a short goatee. The author describes him as very good looking as seen in his stats below. Personality As a military strategist, he always acts calm and well-considered. Even Mou Bu seems to have a lot of respect towards him. And he can even spot talent, as he said he wanted Shin to be his associate. History Shou Hei Kun was a member of the Four Pillars of Ryo Fui, He was the first talented person to be recruited by Ryo Fui and he also is the former prince of Chu that was abandoned by his state after coming to Qin as a political hostage. In the past, he studied military arts under one of Qin's Six Great Generals, Ko Shou. Story Appearing at Sanyou along with Ri Shi, Shou Hei Kun announces that the region of Sanyou will now be called "Tougun" and 10,000 Qin citizens will be immigrated there to occupy the land. Telling the troops that Tougun is now part of Qin soil, he states that it must be protected at all costs. Shou Hei Kun is later promoted to the position of Chancellor of the Right in the Qin court. Upon hearing of the invasion by Chu, Shou Hei Kun points out the cunning behind Chu's advance as it bypasses Generals Mou Bu and Chou Tou, comparing their presence to a "poison" which would spread if left unchecked. When news of Sai Taku's success in Qin reached the royal palace, he mentions that the threat of Qi behind the allied states will make them uneasy and the issue of the Wei army that had penetrated the deepest into Qin lands. After running various counter scenarios with other strategists, Shou Hei Kun is seen visibly exhausted as he states that Qin has a "one in five" chance of surviving the coming army. Upon gathering Qin's great generals to the capital, Shou Hei Kun then explained the strategy he had in mind. He explained that with Qin's current military resources, they did not have the slightest chance of stopping the coalition army's invasion. Hence, they would abolish all the various defense lines that they had set up between the coalition army and Kanyou. The key focus was having all their citizens and soldiers pull back to their respective cities and allow the coalition army to pass through uncontested to reach the national gate of Kankoku Pass. Meeting separately with Mou Bu, he remarks on the change within the great general due to Ou Ki's death and speaks on how recent events took the state by surprise. State of Ai Arc Around ten days before the events of the Coming of Age Ceremony, he sent a coded message to his pupil Ka Ryo Ten, warning her about the events that will transpire at the ceremony. At Kinen Temple, he publicly announced that he parted ways from Ryo Faction and joined the Ei Sei Faction. Gyou Campaign Arc He had the idea, to start a campaign against the Zhao city of Gyou. And was one of the four heads in the tactical HQ. Abilities |t2=2nd |2= |t1=3rd stats |1= }} As Qin's Head of Military Affairs, Shou Hei Kun is stated to be one of the top military strategists in the world and, his intellect was considered to be on par with Ri Boku. He is capable of creating plans for entire wars and campaigns and even plans to conquer China. Ri Boku and Shun Shin Kun were the only two people in China that could see through Shou Hei Kun's invasion of Wei as a potentially checkmating move. He is also the one that instructed Mou Bu in the use of echelon formation which enabled him to reach Kan Mei. During Rou Ai rebellion, he is able to defeat Wa Tegi forces, despite having masive disadvantage in numbers. Shou Hei Kun is shown using tactical move, known as Hourai, that involves creating walls of soldiers to the left, right, and rear of the enemy commander, so as to entrap them. This is followed by a surgical strike straight down the center to take out the enemy's head. Though he is just a strategist, Sai Taku hints that he is even stronger or possibly a better General than Mou Bu. This was confirmed by his vassal Kai Oku and was demonstrated when he single-handedly tore through enemy lines by himself at Kanyou. Later on, he was able to easily slay the Duke of Juuteki in a duel, where he disarmed and beheaded his opponent swiftly with only two blows. Gallery Manga | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Princes Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Shou Hei Kun Army Category:Royal Palace Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Four Pillars of Ryo Category:Chancellors